Untold and Epic
by TheYellowUmbrella94
Summary: With Audrey, Percy Weasley final met his match. Her rebellious, caring and fun personality meant she toke no crap from Percy and she never followed the rules. Their story is Untold and Epic. Now years later Percy is telling his kids how he found love.


Prologue

"Hey dad, how did you and mum meet?"

Simple words but a complicated story. I never told my daughters of how I abandoned my family. From my family's point of view I left them because I didn't belief Harry Potter of course that wasn't true. In my first year at the Ministry of Magic I met my wife Audrey. Fun, caring and insane Audrey, but I never told my parents. Now years later my youngest daughter Lucy is asking me the story. Her sister Molly or Molls as we call is home from school and her uncle Felix is visiting.

"I'll tell you Lucy but if I tell this story I am going to need Molls, Felix and your mum."

"Okay daddy, I will go get them." And with that she ran out of the room to retrieve the other people who need to hear or help me tell this story. Our story has never told in full before to anyone. It's untold and epic.

My wife Audrey is the first to enter the room her vibrant red hair tied to the side it a messy bun, wearing a maxi summer dress in her signature turquoise and black flip flops. Every time I see her it still takes my breath away that she married me. She sits down beside me kicks off her flip flops and throws her feet under her. Giving me the same look she gives the kids when they annoy her.

"I thought you said we weren't going to tell the kids about 'The Lost Years'? You said it would upset them." 'The Lost Years' is what Audrey calls the years in which I didn't speak to my family personally I call them 'The Epic Years' because I found Audrey and emerged the other side a different person. We once agreed we wouldn't tell the kids about those years but there was, with everything a loop whole.

"I agreed not to tell them unless they asked me directly. So there", I smiled, she didn't. She just leaned on the arm of the chair, she was nervous probably for Felix, her little brother it was during those years he came to live with us and Audrey stopped speaking to her mother and lost everything, but me, she will never lose me if I have anything to say about it.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, before my daughters came in. Both of them have the signature Weasley red hair Molly is sixteen years old and too much like her mum for example at the moment her hair is at her shoulders, last week it was half way down her back. Molls does not like keeping still, she is constantly changing her hair and everything else, her room has been every colour under the sun in the last few years. She's smart, brave and funny. She's in Gryffindor with her cousin Victoire. The two of them are best friends both born in 1999, a year after the war. They grew up together. Audrey's dad was French so she and Fleur, my eldest Brother Bill's wife, get on great together. She is wearing a blue knitted hoodie with jeans and flip flops.

My youngest daughter Lucy is just nine years old; she's inquisitive, smart and brave. She has a fierce temper which comes with the red hair and a daring personality hidden behind her sweet, innocent exterior. She is wearing a Minnie mouse t-shirt, blue trousers and flip flops. I stifle a snort as they haven't notice all three of them are wearing flip flops.

My Brother-in-law enters last sitting between his two nieces. He's twenty-three when I first met him he was a bright-eyed four year old kid who knew nothing of what his life would be like. How his mother would abandon him and his sister would fight for custody of him and he would grow up in the spotlight because his sister married a Weasley. He has dark hair and is now taller than Audrey, considering we use to call him Shorty that was a surprise.

"Hey, Percy and Aud what we doing here?" he waved his arms around almost breaking the lamp on the table behind him.

"Lucy here, wants to know the story of how I met Audrey and I thought you might like to be here" I answered him giving him a look that was meant to say you don't have a choice you are staying.

"How very 'How I Met Your Mother' of you dad. But I must warn you if you take as long as Ted took, I will leave" Molls perked up referring to her favourite muggle TV show we all got addicted to. I love my dad for trying to integrate muggle lifestyle into the wizarding world after the war.


End file.
